falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion Lost
A Russian mod by Rainman and Gumych, which was translated into English by Roman. It was in the development for 1.5 years. Nuts and Bolts *12 new locations; *38 new maps; *Added 51 critter animations (one new critter) *105 new items *72 file dialogues. *Interface hacks (very good ones) *Customised encounter table It also changes some of the original files; changes the plot, and adds about 500 files of new unique pieces of art. Story Imagine the Noosphere. Can't do that? Here is an excerpt from wikipedia: Noosphere, according to the thought of Vladimir Vernadsky and Teilhard de Chardin, denotes the "sphere of human thought". (from Greek nous "mind" + sphaira "sphere"), in lexical analogy to "atmosphere" and "biosphere". In the original theory of Vernadsky, the noosphere is the third in a succession of phases of development of the Earth and it includes all of the multiverse, after the geosphere (inanimate matter) and the biosphere (biological life). Just as the emergence of life fundamentally transformed the geosphere, the emergence of human cognition fundamentally transforms the biosphere. In contrast to the conceptions of the Gaia theorists, or the promoters of cyberspace, Vernadsky's noosphere emerges at the point where humankind, through the mastery of nuclear processes, begins to create resources through the transmutation of elements. If you know the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. game, or you have ever had some interest in this topic, then you probably have an idea of the abilities of such an informational field, if not then you will learn about it during the main plot of the game. Your main and only mission is the same - to save your dying village Arroyo. But how can you accomplish that? Again, you must look for the sacred suitcase - the G.E.C.K., but now there is entirely new way to find it. You get to the territory of the Chernobyl Alienation Zone, where you will search for that unique device. When the game starts, the Zone has been in existence for several years, changing itself and it's inhabitants... The question is not how YOU get in the Zone, but how the Zone got into the "territory of post-nuclear North-America". The answer to that question can be found deep in the Zone, in dialogs, or in few notes which miraculously stayed intact Screen Shots The world of Oblivion Lost You will see phenomena and meet creatures in the Zone, which may perplex you. Here is a short summary about some of them: Anomalies: There are six different anomalies: "Must", "Heaty", "Springboard", "Electra", "Carousel" and "Bullets". Each of them is dangerous, affecting the chosen one with different types of damage. But the most dangerous of them are the last two, because you NEVER notice them, and you CAN NOT escape them. Other anomalies can be sighted, if your Perception is high enough and... if you are lucky. Sometimes anomalies create Artifacts inside them. There are ten different artifacts, which affect the hero's body in different ways, by raising various abilities, but all artifacts radiate you somewhat during contact. Also the artifacts provide a means of earning some cash. If you are willing to risk your health and to extract the artifact from the anomaly, you could sell it afterwards for a nice profit. There are always lots of potential buyers! Artifacts will help you fight new hostile creatures. There are not many new creatures in the ZOne, but they are quite dangerous. Rad-wolf During it's lifetime in America, the Zone has created rad-wolves - semitransparent dogs, immune to radiation and very dangerous. They arouse the interest of professor Pavlov, who lives at Kordon and continues his experiments on animals and humans. The professor can teach you to tame rad-wolves. Zombie The most vicious effects of the Zone are seen in humans. The Psyche of most of these creatures have failed, and they have turned into mindless creatures with the only the wish - TO EAT! Due to their constant consumption of irradiated protein, their metabolism is extremely fast, but their skin detaches in petals from their bodies. An encounter with a group of zombies can be deadly for you. Bloodsuckers Bloodsuckers have lived for quite some time in the Zone, but now they have learned to stay constantly camouflaged, emitting weak reddish light. The Bloodsucker is the most dangerous enemy! It is fast, has very tough skin which can stop pistol bullets, and has an incredible strength! But these creatures are particularly weak to blast waves, due to the weak attachment of internal organs to the skeleton. Gameplay Principles In the Zone, the principles of gameplay have been altered a bit. Here are some of the changes: Lockpicking: You can not lockpick locked doors and containers, if your lockpicking skill is below the required minimum. You can know the required skill level when applying Science or Repair skill on the lock. And again, if these skills are not advanced enough, then you will not learn anything about the lock's inner structure. On the other hand, if your character is strong enough, you could try to break the lock with a crowbar. Although in this case the crowbar will probably break and you risk getting injured with fragments. Stealing: the same principle as for lockpicking applies. Usually, after an unsuccessful attempt to steal from an NPC, he will not attack you immediately, but issue a warning. After a second failed attempt the fight is imminent. Perception is also very important in the Zone environment. Not only does it help to toss grenades and shoot more accurately, but also helps to detect anomalies in advance. Only after you notice an anomaly, can search for artifacts! Like in vanilla Falout2 many problems can be solved easily - by coming to an agreement with right person. High Charisma will help you a lot in such attempts. Also, it affects awards you receive, available dialog lines and more. High Intelligence will help you to get more experience for completing quests, lockpicking etc. Also Intelligence alters the dialog options. In other words, smart characters will have an easier life, he could coax out a lot from interlocutors, and raise his/her reputation. Random encounters will contain various containers. The value of their contents depends on your Luck. Also luck modifies the amount of experience you receive, rewards, and many other things. In this way the game makes use of all the primary abilities of your character. If your character is a "jack of all trades" - the game will be quite difficult. About the plot: it has two major parts. The first part has lots of quests, but in order to complete it you need to do only 4-5 tasks, depending on your decisions. After the fist part, you will be assigned an appropriate special Karma, which will influence your relations with the main groups of the Zone. The second part has two variants, which actually are not that different. The variant depends on the result of the fist part of the plot. The second part is more a direct storytelling, than a sandbox. During this part lots of mysteries of the Zone and Fallot2 world will be revealed. It should be mentioned, that to fully understand the plot you should pay attention to the events which happen during the first part of the game Here the introductory part ends. Have a nice game! Download http://olympus2207.com/ Links Forum on Fallout.ru Thread on TeamX (Site Does Not Work) have a nice play!!! (Site Does Not Work Either) Category:Fallout 2 mods - Major